In a current Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, frame structures of both Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD) have the length of 1 ms, respectively. FIG. 1 shows the frame structure of LTE-TDD according to the prior art, wherein a half-frame of respective TDD radio frame consists of five subframes, respective of which has the length of 1 ms and contains two slots of 0.5 ms.
With increasing lack of frequency resources, more and more attentions are paid to Single Frequency Network (SFN) both in the field of digital television terrestrial broadcasting or in mobile communication technology. Basing on the SFN, several transmitters of a certain geographic region transmit identical signals on the same frequency band simultaneously to realize a reliable coverage of this region. In the SFN realized in Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS), several base stations transmit identical signals with the same frequency simultaneously. The distribution of Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) is classified as: Radio Frame and Sub Frame.
The disadvantages of the prior art are: when the radii of neighboring cells change according to requirements of coverage, the MBSFN subframe configurations of the neighboring cells may be different from that of the eNB, as an eNB fails to obtain the subframe configurations of the MBSFN in the neighboring cells. Therefore, interference between the neighboring cells and the base station occurs, and system capacity and service quality are influenced. In addition, the eNB fails to obtain the subframe configurations of the MBSFN in the neighboring cells and notify a User Equipment (UE) of it, thereby measurements for the cell will be influenced.